mlp_gameloftfandomcom-20200222-history
Equestria Girls mini-game
The Equestria Girls'' mini-game''' is a dancing mini-game where the player gets the character to dance to a song by tapping the screen. It was teased during the summer of 2013 and was implemented for the [[Updates#Version 2.3 - Equestria Girls|Version 1.1 - '''''Equestria Girls Update]] on October 15th the same year. The player may access the mini-game by tapping at a mirror located somewhere on the upper parts of an area. Gameplay Prior to the start of the game, the player is prompted to select one of six characters, and then choose an outfit. The game begins after a prompt on the game's mechanics. At the left-hand side of the top of the screen is a bar towards which icons will travel. There are three basic types of icons: purple horseshoes for a single tap, green horseshoes for a tap and hold, and yellow horseshoes for rapid tapping. The green and purple horseshoes can come alone or in pairs, which corresponds to a single finger tap or a two-fingered tap, respectively. The object is to tap the horseshoe as soon as it reaches the vertical bar. Depending on the timing, players can earn a "Perfect" or a "Good" for points. If the player misses a note it will darken and no points are earned. Earning 100% hits (either Perfect or Good) on a song will cause the character to finish the song with the last pose she made, ending the song with any other percentage will make her keep dancing just for a small time. Story A pony in a cloak sneaks into the castle, past the patrol of royal guards and into Twilight and Spike's guest room. Using unicorn magic, the cloaked pony switches Twilight's crown with a fake crown and attempts to make off with it. Princess Celestia identifies the unicorn as Sunset Shimmer, her former student. Unfortunately, such a task has its share of complications. For one, Twilight must go alone, as sending her with all of her friends could upset the balance of the other world and complicate her mission further. Font: ☀https://mlp.fandom.com/wiki/My_Little_Pony_Equestria_Girls#Prologue:_The_princess_summit Scoring Characters After selecting a song, the player can choose to dance either as Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, or Rainbow Dash. Each character will have a multiplier associated with them; the character with the lowest full stars will have the highest multiplier,but in the end it will have the character with the lowest stars will give the least amount Additional points . The maximum multiplier a character can have is 4%, with the minimum being 0%. The character currently with the highest multiplier will always be the first to appear on the selection screen and will be dancing. Additional points are awarded at the end of the game depending on how many Stars the pony currently has in Ponyville/Canterlot. Each star adds 2% for a total possible 10% of the dance's final score. Their shadow size depends on your device's resolution. It can be either tiny for smartphones or huge for Windows in +4k resolution. Dance Partners As of the Hearth's Warming Eve 2013, when connected to a social network you can now choose two of your friends to dance with, adding a 4% score boost each. If they haven't danced that dance yet, their character will be shaded. If both partners have danced before however, they also allow you to score "Triple Perfect" during the dance (scoring a perfect hit on a note that both partners have a bar on their lines). For players under 13, the game automatically adds dancing partners when starting, but the score boost doesn't apply. Cel-shading is applied to your dance partners except for players under 13's partners. The left partner is outlined in Green and the right partner is Magenta. They don't apply on wings despite their 2D look. Outfits Outfits are chosen after selecting a character. Each of the three parts are added together for an overall multiplier, with the maximum possible being 20% but as of update 4.0 it has increased to 112% (the pony level bonus is displayed separately). However, the multiplier bubble completely fills at 20%, and does not fill up more for higher multipliers. Below is as of update 4.0. This table is for the Windows version or 3.9 or earlier. However, Twilight Sparkle's shadow does not display correctly in her default outfit. This does not effect your friends who selected her in default outfit in that song. As of version 2.0.0z on Android, the shadow now displays properly. Notes During the song a player will earn points for every note hit correctly. The points earned depend on both the difficulty level of the song and whether it is a "Good" hit, a "Perfect" hit and a "Triple perfect hit". A Perfect hit is when the inner shape (the white heart) is tapped as it passes the vertical white bar. A triple perfect hit is,when you dance with full amount of friends (+2) and all of your friends had perfectly hit the same note and you will hit that note with a "perfect hit". After that,you will receive a "Triple Perfect" hit. It doesn't work with a "good" hit. The point total at the end of the song is before any character or outfit multipliers are applied. Those multipliers are applied in the next screen that shows a summary of how many notes were hit. Any fractions are rounded down. However, in the current version of the game, the note hit results always give Perfect rating with decreased score. Songs * The Skip cost decreases proportionally to remaining wait time (it worked this way in first version of minigame, for iOS and Android it was changed to fixed price and later reverted to scaling down). * The Windows version has more notes than other platforms. It is likely that the Windows hasn't updated to 2.0.0. yet. * Oddly enough, there hasn't been any new songs added from any of the Equestria Girls sequels. Only the 5 songs from the first movie are used. Prizes Prizes are awarded if the cumulative score reaches a certain mark on the bar at the top of the screen. The bar has been changed again to reset at the end of the cycle, which is Friday of every week. (Exact hour depends on your time zone.) It does not reset in Windows 8.1. However, the Windows version still resets the prize at the end of each week, which is not on Friday, but the day the player downloaded the app. Seasonal Decor (Pot of Gold, Huge Egg Basket, etc.) can be won if it is from a past holiday update. First present (2,300–3,500 points) * Second present (17,500–20,000 points) Low-cost decorations for Ponyville and Canterlot * Apple Tree * Bale of Hay * Blue Flags * Canterlot Dark Tree * Canterlot Orange Tree * Canterlot Pointy Tree * Canterlot Red Tree * Diamond Flags * Evergreen Tree * Left Hedge * Oak Tree * Old Tree * Orange Flag * Orange Flags * Pile of Hay * Pink Flags * Planet Fountain * Pot of Gold * Purple Flags * Purple Wedding Flowers * Red Pot * Right Hedge * Slim Tree * Tall Haystack * Tree * Tri-Bush * Well * Wide Haystack * Yellow Flags * Yellow Pot Third present (52,500–59,500 points) Medium-cost decorations for Ponyville and Canterlot * Canterlot Big tree * Globe * Ice Sculpture * Large Clock Tower * Large Pond * Lucky Clover Flag * Lucky Horseshoe Flag * Medium Pond * Phonograph * Picnic table * Pot of Gold * Rainbow Falls * Small Pond * Sun and Moon Statue * Wind Fan * Wonderbolts Statue * Yellow Pot Fourth present (87,000–99,000 points) Each week, a pony is offered as an ultimate prize for playing the game. Almost any pony in the shops from Canterlot, Sweet Apple Acres and Ponyville, can be offered as prizes. You cannot win the ponies that you get in the balloon pop game, Princess Celestia, or certain ponies from holiday updates, such as Emerald Gem, Fire Chief, Cherry Berry, Noteworthy, etc. However, ponies from the Hearts and Hooves Day Update, such as Lovestruck can be won. If you already have won all of the potential prize ponies within the dancing game, or if you are on your second run-through in that same cycle, a high-cost decoration will be offered in exchange. In order to have a new decoration offered during the following week, you must win a given week's decoration ultimate prize. Otherwise, the same decoration will be offered each week. Also, if you want to win another Pony Prize, you must wait for a week until the game resets itself. Note to editors: please add all ponies and decor you have received or have seen offered as a reward for this mini-game. Note from StardriveTrumpeter: Also, the ones starting from number 44 were based on what you will get after all the ponies purchasable by bits were bought, so there may be some inaccurate informations. Ponies Exclusives (Includes ponies won through dancing via the new weekly events) * Apple Fritter * Beauty Brass * Conductor * Frederick Horseshoepin * Lightning Dust * Octavia * Professor Non-exclusive, but still can be won * Aloe (Canterlot) * Apple Bloom (Sweet Apple Acres) * Apple Cobbler (Sweet Apple Acres) * Aunt Orange (Sweet Apple Acres) * Big Macintosh (Sweet Apple Acres) * Braeburn (Sweet Apple Acres) * Cheerilee (Sweet Apple Acres) * Cherry Jubilee (Sweet Apple Acres) * Crescent Pony (Ponyville) * Diamond Tiara (Ponyville) * DJ Pon-3 (Ponyville) * DJ Pon-3 (Canterlot) * Fancypants (Ponyville) * Featherweight (Ponyville) * Filthy Rich (Ponyville) * Flam (Ponyville) * Flash Sentry (Canterlot) * Fleetfoot (Ponyville) * Flim (Ponyville) * Forsythia (Ponyville) * Hoity Toity (Ponyville) * Jeff Letrotski (Ponyville) * Lotus Blossom (Canterlot) * Lovestruck (Ponyville) * Lyra Heartstrings (Ponyville) * Masseuse Pony (Canterlot) * Mayor Mare (Ponyville) * Minuette (Canterlot) * Mr. Breezy (Ponyville) * Mr. Carrot Cake (Ponyville) * Mrs. Cup Cake (Ponyville) * Parish Nandermane (Canterlot) * Pipsqueak (Ponyville) * Prince Blueblood (Ponyville) * Princess Cadance (Canterlot) * Princess Luna's Royal Guard (Ponyville) * Royal Guard (Ponyville) * Sapphire Shores (Ponyville) * Scootaloo (Sweet Apple Acres) * Shining Armor (Canterlot) * Silver Spoon (Ponyville) * Snips (Ponyville) * Spitfire (Ponyville) * Soarin' (Ponyville) * Sunset Shimmer (Canterlot) * Sweetie Belle (Sweet Apple Acres) * Teacher's Pet (Ponyville) * Twilight's Dad (Canterlot) * Twilight Velvet (Canterlot) * Twinkleshine (Canterlot) * Twist (Sweet Apple Acres) * Uncle Orange (Sweet Apple Acres) * Zecora (Ponyville) Decor * Blue Flags * Candy Vase * Canterlot Dark Tree * Celestia Statue * Chocolate Fountain * Decorative Pillar * Giant Egg * Globe * Ice Sculpture * Large Clock Tower * Lucky Clover Flag * Lucky Horseshoe Flag * Large Pond * Medium Pond * Pet Crib * Picnic Table * Phonograph * Planet Fountain * Pot Of Gold * Red Wedding Flowers * Sun and Moon Statue * Twilight's Banner * Twilight's Chariot * Unicorn Statue * Water Tower * Wind Fan * Wonderbolts Statue Pony Prize Order |-| Prizes = {| class="article-table" width="70%" ! width="10%" scope="col" | Reward 1-5 ! width="30%" scope="col" | Reward 6-10 ! width="30%"scope="col" | Reward 11-15 |- ! width="30%"scope="col" | Reward 16-20 ! width="30%"scope="col" | Reward 21-25 ! width="30%"scope="col" | Reward 26-30 |- ! width="30%"scope="col" | Reward 31-35 ! width="30%"scope="col" | Reward 36-40 ! width="30%"scope="col" | Reward 41-45 |- ! width="30%"scope="col" | Reward 46-50 ! width="30%"scope="col" | Reward 51-55 |- ! width="10%" scope="col" | Prize # ! width="30%" scope="col" | Pony ! width="30%"scope="col" | Pic |- class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" id="mw-customcollapsible-r1" | 1 | Flash Sentry | |- class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" id="mw-customcollapsible-r1" | 2 | Twinkleshine | |- class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" id="mw-customcollapsible-r1" | 3 | Lightning Dust | |- class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" id="mw-customcollapsible-r1" | 4 | Mrs. Cup Cake | |- class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" id="mw-customcollapsible-r1" | 5 | Conductor | |- class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" id="mw-customcollapsible-r2" | 6 | Cheerilee | |- class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" id="mw-customcollapsible-r2" | 7 | Professor | |- class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" id="mw-customcollapsible-r2" | 8 | Aloe | |- class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" id="mw-customcollapsible-r2" | 9 | Lyra Heartstrings | |- class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" id="mw-customcollapsible-r2" | 10 | Pipsqueak | |- class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" id="mw-customcollapsible-r3" | 11 | Minuette | |- class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" id="mw-customcollapsible-r3" | 12 | Diamond Tiara | |- class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" id="mw-customcollapsible-r3" | 13 | Zecora | |- class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" id="mw-customcollapsible-r3" | 14 | Parish Nandermane | |- class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" id="mw-customcollapsible-r3" | 15 | Sweetie Belle | |- class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" id="mw-customcollapsible-r4" | 16 | Uncle Orange | |- class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" id="mw-customcollapsible-r4" | 17 | Masseuse Pony | |- class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" id="mw-customcollapsible-r4" | 18 | Braeburn | |- class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" id="mw-customcollapsible-r4" | 19 | Big Macintosh | |- class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" id="mw-customcollapsible-r4" | 20 | Lotus Blossom | |- class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" id="mw-customcollapsible-r5" | 21 | Featherweight | |- class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" id="mw-customcollapsible-r5" | 22 | Apple Cobbler | |- class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" id="mw-customcollapsible-r5" | 23 | Scootaloo | |- class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" id="mw-customcollapsible-r5" | 24 | Mr. Carrot Cake | |- class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" id="mw-customcollapsible-r5" | 25 | Teacher's Pet | |- class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" id="mw-customcollapsible-r6" | 26 | Apple Bloom | |- class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" id="mw-customcollapsible-r6" | 27 | Octavia | |- class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" id="mw-customcollapsible-r6" | 28 | Hoity Toity | |- class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" id="mw-customcollapsible-r6" | 29 | Snips | |- class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" id="mw-customcollapsible-r6" | 30 | Flim | |- class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" id="mw-customcollapsible-r7" | 31 | Fancypants | |- class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" id="mw-customcollapsible-r7" | 32 | Flam | |- class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" id="mw-customcollapsible-r7" | 33 | Twist | |- class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" id="mw-customcollapsible-r7" | 34 | Mr. Breezy | |- class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" id="mw-customcollapsible-r7" | 35 | Jeff Letrotski | |- class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" id="mw-customcollapsible-r8" | 36 | Spitfire | |- class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" id="mw-customcollapsible-r8" | 37 | Mayor Mare | |- class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" id="mw-customcollapsible-r8" | 38 | Princess Cadance | |- class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" id="mw-customcollapsible-r8" | 39 | Apple Fritter | |- class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" id="mw-customcollapsible-r8" | 40 | Twilight's Dad | |- class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" id="mw-customcollapsible-r9" | 41 | Frederick Horseshoepin | |- class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" id="mw-customcollapsible-r9" | 42 | DJ Pon-3(Ponyville) | |- class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" id="mw-customcollapsible-r9" | 43 | Sapphire Shores | |- class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" id="mw-customcollapsible-r9" | 44 | Filthy Rich | |- class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" id="mw-customcollapsible-r9" | 45 | DJ Pon-3(Canterlot) | |- class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" id="mw-customcollapsible-r10" | 46 | Aunt Orange | |- class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" id="mw-customcollapsible-r10" | 47 | Soarin | |- class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" id="mw-customcollapsible-r10" | 48 | Beauty Brass | |- class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" id="mw-customcollapsible-r10" | 49 | Silver Spoon | |- class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" id="mw-customcollapsible-r10" | 50 | Princess Luna's Royal Guard | |- class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" id="mw-customcollapsible-r10" | 51 | Shining Armor | |- class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" id="mw-customcollapsible-r11" | 52 | Prince Blueblood | |- class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" id="mw-customcollapsible-r11" | 53 | Lovestruck | |- class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" id="mw-customcollapsible-r11" * If you already have a pony that can be won in EG, the prize pony will be the next one in line ** For example : In the 1st week, if you already have Flash Sentry, you will win Twinkleshine from EG instead. * Note: It seems that the beginning rewards are in a different order depending on which Timezone you are in (I presume where you first downloaded it). Also note that this is a theory and not definite yet Tips * If you haven't reached 5 stars with or bought all of your Mane Six characters, dance with a character you have that has both a high multiplier and a high amount of stars. IE: It's better to use a character that has a 3% multiplier and 5 stars than one with a 4% multiplier and 0-4 stars. Remember, each of your pony's stars gives a 2% bonus. *Spans of orange horseshoes - particularly long ones - do not always follow the beat of the song, so keep tapping until you get a rating message. Sometimes it helps to drum your index and middle fingers rapidly during these. *If you change the time and date stamp in your device settings, you can speed up the clock and not have to wait. Remember your starting date, for if you pass the upcoming Friday at noon you will lose all progress as the bar will reset. If you win a pony before your time bar is up, you can continue playing and win a decoration as your final prize or skip to the next Friday (past noon) to reset the bar and have a pony as your prize again. (This might not work at first; you can keep on trying, but the chance of parasprites, changelings and removable objects occurring will happen at a higher rate.) All prizes won when you are in future time in the game will stay as prizes when you reset your device's time and date stamp. This is true when you are connected to the Internet and when you are not. *A perfect is worth more than twice a good, so if you find you get goods from tapping early it is worth it to delay a moment and get the perfect even if that mean missing a few more taps. Even if you end up missing half of the notes that would have been good, you will be ahead. *If you're really good at a song, try playing with the sound off. It will help if the game abruptly stutters and causes the music to be a bit out of sync with the horseshoes. *The character with the highest multiplier is always smiling bigger than the other characters and dancing. Keep an eye out for this. *Adding friends to dance with you if very helpful, as each friend increases your multiplier. Having two friends dancing with you also adds the chance of hitting a Triple Perfect. *Don't buy costumes unless you are really good at a song. Stick with the free one until you are. That way you won't waste hard earned bits and gems on multipliers for a poor score. *On Windows Phone 8.1, if you don't want to change time and date in your device, and you've already won the pony of the week and are left with a couple of days remaining for the prize to reset, you can keep playing to up the bar so that when the prize is reset you can win the next pony faster (as the progress bar does not reset) Gallery Equestria-Girls-Game-App-my-little-pony-friendship-is-magic-35864430-1280-800.png EGzerotimepenalty.jpg Pony 031.PNG Rarity .PNG IMG_5131.PNG|You Rock! Category:Mini Games